Conventional display frames represent a daunting, finger-threatening experience for the average person to face in attempting to frame and hang a painting, print, photograph or the like. Mounting the object to be framed, in the case of wood frames, involves the hammering of small tacks or wafer-thin wedges laterally, putting those fingers attempting to hold them at grave risk. For metal frames, brackets must be laboriously screwed or bolted into place. When preparing the conventional wood or metal frame for hanging, one is required to handle prickly picture wire, either twisting or knotting it to form and secure the loop for hanging to the frame. Additionally, the frame hung by its traditional wire loop on picture hook or nail affords an even more severe challenge to one who wishes to adjust the frames height by changing the length of the loop.
The present invention has as a prime object the elimination of the aobve hazards and difficulties by the provision of a novel display frame assembly for the simple, rapid toolless mounting, securing and hanging of an object to be framed. It is also an object of this invention to produce a frame assembly attractive and decorative to the eye, sturdy in construction and inexpensive to manufacture. A particular purpose of this invention is to supply frame assemblies for mounting and hanging phonograph record album covers, with a variety of frame designs and surface decorations available.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art in any way relevant to the concepts of this invention as hereinafter described and claimed.